bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
WON 2 - Wojna, legendy, demony.
Tak więc zaczęła się długa i ciężka droga w poszukiwaniu sprzymierzeńców i ostatecznym zakończeniu wojny, która w przeciągu miesiąca zebrała ogromne żniwo. Zaczęliśmy od podróży na wschód, w kierunku słynnych Wilczych Borów, najniebezpieczniejszego lasu na planecie. - Tak się zastanawiam, czy będzie jakieś niebezpieczeństwo... - powiedział Dans - Hehe, bez niebezpieczeństwa nie jest ciekawie, co nie? - odparłem - Taaaa - odpowiedział Dans - Silni przeciwnicy zawsze spoko - dodał W tym momencie wyczuliśmy duże źródła energii i wiele słabnących około godziny drogi od nas... - Czujesz to? - zapytałem - Tak, wygląda na to, że to są jakieś demony atakujące prawdopodobnie klan Wilków, to jest rodzima ziemia tego klanu. - No cóż, pora im nakopać - powiedziałem, po czym polecieliśmy w kierunku demonów. Tymczasem na miejscu.... - Gadaj, gdzie jest trójgwiezdna smocza kula?! - zapytał jeden z demonów łapiąc "Wilka" za szyję - Nic...nie....powiem! - powiedział resztkami sił wilczy chłopak, po czym demon wyjął ostrze i zadał śmiertelny cios - Albo nam powiecie, gdzie jest smoczy artefakt, albo raz na zawsze was unicestwimy! - powiedział prawdopodobny przywódca ataku, który uprzednio spalił żywcem kilku przeciwników W tym momencie pojawiła się postać dziewczyny o srebrzystym kolorze włosów z czerwonawymi końcówkami i o czerwonym kolorze oczu (kieruję się obrazkiem na głównej stronie serii, żeby nie było :D). Była to przedstawicielka głównej gałęzi rodu, Mei Tanaki. - Smocza kula jest ukryta w miejscu, gdzie nigdy jej nie znajdziecie! Albo po dobroci se pójdziecie, albo szykujcie się na lanie - powiedziała nieźle wkurzona Tanaki - No i co, chcesz nam przeszkodzić? Dziewczynka taka jak ty nie ma z nami szans! - powiedział jeden z demonów - A chcesz się przekonać, że mam szanse? - powiedziała Mei, po czym w ciągu kilka sekund zadała mocne, wymierzone ciosy, powalając w ten sposób wszystkie demony, poza ich przywódcą, który się tylko lekko zachwiał - Nie doceniliśmy cię, fakt, jednak mnie już nie pokonasz - stwierdził stwór, po czym rzucił się na dziewczynę, zadając mocne ciosy, które odrzuciły ją na kilkanaście metrów - Dobry atak, jednak na mnie to za mało! - powiedziała Mei, bez problemu wstając, oraz dokonując wilczej tranformacji - To już twój koniec! - dodała, rzucając się na niego i przegryzając szyję, wygrała walkę, po czym wróciła do ludzkiej postaci. - Co tu się do cholery odprawia? Ataki demonów się nasilają, jak tak dalej pójdzie to faktycznie, nasz klan przestanie istnieć... ---- - Została tam jeszcze jedna, większa od poprzednich Ki, czyżby walka się zakończyła? - zapytałem - Pewnie tak - powiedział Adik, po czym zauważył dym na "horyzoncie" - Patrz, to pewnie tam się wszystko działo! - Lecim tam! Chwilkę później... - O nie, znowu problemy?! - pomyślała Tanaki, która podczas pomagania przy udzielaniu pomocy ocalałym zauważyła mnie i Dansa na niebie, zaraz po tym wylądowaliśmy na przeciw dziewczyny - To od niej tak pulsuje ta energia - powiedziałem - Nie, niemożliwe! - powiedziała sama do siebie - Saiyanie?! Tutaj?! - Spokojnie, nie szukamy problemów - powiedział Dans - Chcemy tylko spytać, co tu się wydarzyło - Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy czasem nie chcecie nas powykańczać?! - zapytała - Ponieważ jesteśmy ważnej misji, powierzonej nam przez naszych przełożonych..... - w tym momencie przerwałem, bo kolejne demony z ukrycia rzuciły się do ataku - Później dokończę, najpierw zajmijmy się tymi łachudro-drackami - Nie mogę przegrać! - po tych słowach wilcza dziewczyna rzuciła się na demony, kasując jednego po drugim, jednak ich było coraz więcej i przestała sobie dawać radę, więc wraz z Adim dołączyliśmy do walki - Kaioken! - rzuciłem sie na demony, by za chwilę wykosić połowę piekielniaków z pola walki - Działo Galicka! - po wypowiedzeniu nazwy techniki, Dans wystrzelił dużą falę energii, która zmiotła pozostałe demony - Jak oni.... to zrobili? - powiedziała zaskoczona naszymi umiejętnościami Tanaki - To jest właśnie potęga Saiyan? - To nie były wyjątkowo silne demony, żadne wyzwanie - stwierdził Shane - Ciekawe, czemu tak atakują te tereny? - zapytałem, szukając powodu - Ponieważ chcą zdobyć jedną z 7 legendarnych Smoczych kul - odparła Mei - Smoczych kul? - zapytał Adi - Tak, to magiczne kryształy o kulistym kształcie, są porozrzucane na całym świecie. Ten, kto zbierze wszystkie siedem i ustawi obok siebie, może przywołać legendarnego Shenlonga, który spełni każde życzenie. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna - No nieźle, ale po co im te Smocze kule? - znów zapytał Adi - Obawiam się, że chcą dla ich "króla" lub kogoś podobnego zażyczyć życia wiecznego, wtedy demony zdobędą władzę nad światem i pozbawią życia wszystkie istnienia, i spustoszą cały znany nam świat - odpowiedziałem - To może mieć dla nich sens - odparł Shane - To z pewnością ma dla nich sens - dodała Mei - Cóż, przynajmniej mamy ich z głowy na jakiś czas... Przy okazji, może dokończycie, dlaczego tutaj jesteście? - No więc tak, jesteśmy na misji powierzonej nam przez naszych przełożonych. Mamy szukać sojuszników i jednocześnie prowadzić "partyzantkę" przeciwko demonom i, jeżeli będzie konieczność, przeciwko ludzkiemu klanowi. - Hmmm, jak na razie, to wam wierzę, jednak będę was mieć na oku - powiedziała Tanaki - Jednak jeśli chcecie, to możecie pozostać na noc u nas, mamy wolne łóżka w chacie dla gości - W sumie, przydałoby się odczekać tę noc tutaj, okoliczny las budzi we mnie sporo podejrzeń... - powiedziałem ---- Następnego dnia... Wstałem dosyć wcześnie, około 6 rano i minęła chwila nim ogarnęły mnie złe przeczucia.... - Coś mi tutaj nie gra, wyczuwam kilka potężnych Ki, około 9 godzin drogi stąd, przemieszczają się powoli w naszym kierunku - powiedziałem szeptem - Powinienem się przygotować na zagrożenie, najlepiej w odosobnionym miejscu.... - po tych słowach po cichaczu wyszedłem z wioski i wskoczyłem na najbliższe wzgórze z drzewami, by zacząć solidny, saiyański trening. Kilka godzin później, około 11:15... ''- Wat, a ten włóczęga Mati gdzie poszedł? - spytał sam siebie Shane - Wyczuwam duże źródło Ki na tamtym wzgórzu, to chyba on... ''W tym momencie "wjazd na chatę" zrobiła Mei... - Heej! Wszystko dobrze? Mam nadzieję, że się wam nie spało jakoś niekomfortowo - zapytała dziewczyna - Co się stało? - dopytała, patrząc na zamyślonego Adiego - O, dobry, towarzysz Mati się gdzieś podział - oznajmił Dans - A co do spania, to wygodniejsze te wyrka niż u nas - dodał - A, widziałam go jak skierował się na pobli.... - W tym momencie, Mai przerwał mocny wstrząs wywołany moim wymierzonym ciosem w duże drzewo na wzgórzu - C-co to było?? - zapytała - Tam ze wzgórza stoczyło się jakieś solidne drzewo, dodatkowo wyczuwam wysoką, aczkolwiek znajomą mi energię, emitującą z tamtego kierunku, pewnie Mati tam trenuje - odpowiedział młody Saiyanin - Wy Saiyanie potraficie jednym ciosem wywalić masywne drzewo?! - zapytała z zadziwieniem Tanaki - No, a z kolei nasi mistrzowie to by tą planetę potrafili zniszczyć - odparł Dans - Wolę się o tym nie przekonywać - powiedziała dziewczyna z jednoczesnym wyrazem twarzy ala' pokerface ---- - O, ładny kamień! Szkoda, że muszę go zdezintegrować nieorganicznie! - po tych słowach wystrzeliłem Kamehame-Ha w stronę kamienia, która rozsadziła go całkowicie - Dobra, chyba wystarczy - dodałem, po czym wyprostowałem nogi i spojrzałem się z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy w kierunku tych potężnych Ki - Energie są już niebezpiecznie blisko, sądząc po ich typie to będą.... Ludzie?! Najpierw demony, teraz oddziały klanu Ludzi? - dodałem Kilkanaście sekund później zauważyłem Maję i Adriana, który również wbili na wzgórze - Co ty tu odprawiasz?! Mógłbyś może nie niszczyć lasu?? - spytała wkurzona Tanaki - Och sorka, ale nie mogłem znaleźć innego dobrego miejsca do trenowania - odpowiedziałem - Oby następnym razem się to nie powtórzyło! - oznajmiła dziewczyna - Tak btw. Mati, co dziś taki niezapokojony? - zapytał Dans - Nie czujesz tych potężnych Ki, przemieszczających się w naszą stronę? - zapytałem go - Nie? .... A nie, faktycznie coś potężnego nadchodzi! - odparł z niepokojem - Ich Ki są niezwykle wysokie, więc jeśli nadchodzi następna walka, to nie będzie ona taka łatwa, jak z tymi demonami - dodałem - Znowu będzie najazd? - zapytała Tanaki - Możliwe - odpowiedział "towarzysz" Shane 4 godziny później, tajemnicze Ki są już przed wioską.... - Lepiej się pokażcie, wiemy, że tam jesteście! - krzyknąłem do nich z odległości 98859406837689385 metrów kilkudziesięciu metrów W tym momencie, z zarośli wyłonili się ludzie w 7 sztukach... - Przybyliśmy tu po Smoczą Kulę, oddajcię ją! - powiedział jeden z ludzi trzymający zaczarowany (lub zenchantowany, jak kto woli) łuk - W życiu! Nie pozwolę wam użyć tego artefaktu dla waszych niecnych planów! - oznajmiła im Mei - Oddajcie nam kulę, albo załatwimy to w inny sposób... - powiedział jeden z uzbrojonych żołnierzy, który wyciągnął emanujący energią długi miecz, po czym wykonał coś w stylu "ruchu wskazującego" w naszym kierunku - A jaki to dokładnie sposób? - wyskoczyłem z pytaniem jednocześnie aktywując Kaio-ken - S-Saiyanin! - powiedział ten sam typek - Nawet dwóch! - dorzucił Shane również aktywując Kaio-kena - To są najeźdźcy, którzy dokonal inwazji na Ziemię! Zabić ich! - powiedział znów ten sam typek, który wydaje się być przywódcą, po czym cała grupka ludzi rzuciła się na nas - Coś wolne te wasze ruchy... - spostrzegłem ślimacze (dla mnie) ruchy ludzi, i w błyskawicznym tempie zadałem mocny cios w splot słoneczny jednemu z magów, przez co ten upadł na ziemię - Kie-kie...dy on.... to.... zrobił....? - powiedział trafiony mag mając duży problem z wykonaniem wdechu i wydechu - Guten morgen! - powiedział Dans, wymierzając "butem w mordę" jednemu z łuczników - Pozwólcie, że też się dołączę! - powiedziała Tanaki, wymierzając serię lżejszych ciosów, po czym zakończyła sadząc gonga z prawego sierpowego w łeb innemu z magów - Co, dalej zamierzacie z nami walczyć? Chyba wyeliminowaliśmy wasze najsilniejsze ogniwa? - zapytałem szyderczo - Taki mocny w słowach jesteś, może powinienem dać ci lekcję pokory? - wyskoczył "żelazny golem", bo typek był odwalony w taką zbroję że tylko łepetyna nie miała takiego zabezpieczenia (włosy się nie liczą), był to ich lider, szef, generał, jenerał czy jakoś tak.... jak zwał tak zwał... - Chętnie, ale guza to ja nabiję tobie - odparłem, po czym w szybkim tempie zaatakowałem, zadając jednak jedynie lekki cios, który sprawił, że pancerny wojownik cofnął się lekko do tyłu - No nieźle, chłoptasiu! - po tych słowach "pancernik" uderzył z całej siły, jednak na mnie to nie wystarcza - To jest wszystko, na co cię stać? - zapytałem z Vegetowym uśmieszkiem - Spokojnie, to nie wszystko - po chwili wojownik zaczął dziwnie poruszać rękoma, a gdy ułożył je w mniej więcej symetrycznym porządku, wystrzeliła wtedy wiązka energii o czerwonej barwie - A więc ty też jesteś w stanie kontrolować Ki? Jednak twój poziom bojowy jest za niski, abyś mógł się z nami równać! - po tych słowach wysłałem mu ładne pozdrowienia w postaci fali Kamehameha, która przebiła atak przeciwnika i doprowadziła typa do mocnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, a jego zbroja została wręcz roztrzaskana na kawałki - Następnym razem to się postaraj, jeśli chcesz mieć jakiekolwiek szanse - w międzyczasie Adrian i Mei pokonali resztę ludzików, a jeden z magów wypowiedział zaklęcie teleportacji, które przeniosło wszystkich pokonanych. - Ładnie go zmiotłeś - przyznał Adi - Ale oni nie byli tacy silni, jak przypuszczałeś - dodał - Ponieważ błędnie oceniłem sytuację, używałem w trakcie treningu niedużą porcję mojej energii, przez co ich energie wydawały mi się bardzo wysokie, muszę nad tym popracować. A co do niego to ładnie, bo po prostu był słaby, to dopiero początek, który zazwyczaj jest łatwy, później będą tylko schody - odparłem - Ty zawsze jesteś taki skromny, co? - zapytała Mei - Taaa - przytaknąłem - Tak w ogóle to się nie przedstawiliśmy, ja jestem Adrian Shane, mów mi Adi albo "Dans", a to je mój towarzysz, Mateusz Sharp - oznajmił Dans - No cóż, lepiej późno niż wcale, ja jestem Mei Tanaki, miło mi was poznać - odparła dziewczyna - Btw. Saiyanie mają teraz nadawane ziemskie imiona i do tego nazwiska? - zapytała - Tak, w pewnym stopniu przyjęła się u nas ziemska kultura, już nie są nam nadawane imiona od warzyw, ale nasi rodzice jeszcze takowe imiona mają - odpowiedział Dans - Od warzyw? - zapytała Tanaki - Tak, np. Vegeta pochodzi od warzyw, Kakarot od marchewki, Brolly od brokuł... itp. itd. - dodałem - No nieźle tam u was bywa... Zamierzacie zostać tutaj na trochę dłużej, czy ruszacie dalej? - Raczej to drugie, jednak zostalibyśmy jeszcze na jedną noc - powiedział Shane - Tak, czasu raczej nie zamierzamy za dużo poświęcać, nie chcemy niepotrzebnie zamartwiać przełożonych, mamy spory potencjał, jednak siły jeszcze nam trochę brakuje - dodałem - W każdym bądź razie, jutro ruszę razem z wami, chcę pomóc - powiedziała Mei - Poważnie? Ale co wtedy będzie z wioską i Smoczą kulą? - zapytałem - Smoczą kulę biorę ze sobą, wtedy też wioska będzie bezpieczna - odpowiedziała dziewczyna - No, to jest opcja - powiedziałem równo z Adim - Tej, nie papuguj mnie tu! - powiedziałem w trybie rozkazującym, ale kto by to tam traktował jako rozkaz? :D - To ty mnie tutej nie papuguj! - powiedział Dans - Wy to macie problem - powiedziała Mei z "wesołą" miną Następnego dzionka, po przygotowaniach wyruszamy w dalszą drogę' - Wezmę pojazd latający z kapsułki, trochę nie chcę mi się samoczynnie lecieć - powiedziałem - Mi to bez różnicy - powiedział Dans - Szybkie to chociaż? - zapytał - Aye - odparłem - Biorę to dlatego, że Mei raczej nie umie latać, a nie chcę nikogo też w tyle zostawiać - dodałem - Ile wy macie tych gadżetów jeszcze w zanadrzu? - zapytała Tanaki - Dużo, mamy też dom w kapsułce, skutery, coś w rodzaju myśliwców, większy pojazd latający, żarło w kapsułkach, jakieś medykamenty... sporo tego - odpowiedziałem z "hmm" na ryjcu, po czym nie zastanawiając się wcisnąłem pstryczek na kapsułce i wyrzuciłem przed siebie, po czym przed nami pojawiła się maszyna latająca zdolna pomieścić z co najmniej 15 osób - No cóż, to w drogę! - powiedział Dans, który zasiadł za głównym sterem, Mei usiadła na fotelu obok, ja natomiast stałem za ich fotelami opierając ręce na ich oparciach ---- ''Pół godziny później... - Dans, jak myślisz, jak silny jest Super Saiyanin? - zapytałem, będąc ciekawym na temat legendarnej, saiyańskiej ultratransformacji - Pewnie jest niepokonany - przypuścił Shane - Ej, opowiedzcie coś o tym Super Saiyaninie? - powiedziała zaciekawiona Mei - Super Saiyanin jest legendą, która krąży wśród Saiyan od wieków. Jest to istota nadwyraz potężna, prawdopodobnie zdolna do niszczenia całych planet. Podobno nasi przełożeni osiągneli to stadium. Demony i Ludzie obawiają się, że pewnego dnia ujawni się, i pozbawi ich istnienia. Strzegą się przed tym, żeby nie wywoływać zbyt wielkiego gniewu w Saiyanach, gdyż według legendy gniew jest kluczem do transformacji. - wyjaśnił Adi - Jednak ten gniew musi być na tyle napotęgowany, żeby rosnąca moc Saiyanina wręcz wywoływała trzęsienie ziemi i wyładowania, to też jest w legendzie - dodałem - Zaraz, Super Saiyanin będzie zdolny do kasowania całych planet? Co to by była za bestia! - powiedziała zszokowana dziewczyna - To jest tylko legenda, tak samo jak Smocze Kule, nie wiadomo, czy jest prawdziwa - odpowiedziałem Tak też więc podróż trwała dalej, a my kontynuowaliśmy naszą misję. Co tam będzie czyhało? Kogo tym razem napotkamy? Jaka znowu legenda wpadnie w ucho? CDN :D Kategoria:Maati Kategoria:Seria War of Nations